


We Travel The Nights

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Late at night, Virgil ponders where it is safest for himself and his lover, two creatures considered abominations by the kingdom they’ve grown up in.





	We Travel The Nights

Virgil’s thumb lazily trailed across Patton’s jaw while he observed the rise and fall of Patton’s chest. His eyes were closed, lashes barely brushing his under-eyelids. The vulnerability on his face made Virgil desire to rouse him, make sure that was aware their moment of safety was brief and they needed to remain alert. But Virgil had promised to keep him safe while he slept and keep him safe he would.

Patton needed it- it was written all over his slack body, soft breaths escaping his lips and into the air of the dimly lit room they were staying in- a small inn just outside of Hudson’s kingdom. The worry-lines that had become etched in Patton’s forehead over the last few weeks were smoothed out in his slumber. Virgil was tempted to lean over and kiss the tiny dents they had left behind. His body was heavy in Virgil’s arms but Virgil would never complain.

He shifted and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. The quiet was somehow both disconcerting and peaceful at the same time. Virgil allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a brief moment. The warmth of Patton’s body and the quiet noise from the vents was pushing Virgil toward the arms of sleep.

Then, there was a rapid knock that sounded at the door. Virgil jolted up. Patton groaned softly and pulled the covers around himself, squirming until he was laying back against the pillows. Virgil stood, crossing the room and approaching the door.

He opened it and let out a soft gasp of both startled surprise and relief upon seeing Logan standing there, arms crossed across his chest. He wore a stern glare on his face and without a word, stepped into the room. Virgil shut the door as Logan crossed the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

“What were you thinking?” Logan asked solemnly, shadows crossing his face as Virgil walked over to him.

“We weren’t,” Virgil mumbled. “But they were going to clip his wings, Logan.”

Logan merely laced his fingers together and leaned his chin into them. Patton’s chest rose and fell from the bed, still sleeping peacefully. His wings, tucked safely under the covers, still emitted a soft blue light. Logan let out a soft sigh and fixed his eyes upon Virgil.

“Hudson feels no pity nor compassion for creatures such as Patton,” Logan said. He moved a hand and rested it upon Patton’s ankle. Patton’s lips quirked in his sleep.

“No one does.”

Logan shook his head. “This is why you should have consulted me. You are wrong.”

“How?” Virgil hissed. “The only kingdom I can think of is-” his eyes blew wide and Logan’s met his steadily.

“Sanders’ kingdom,” Logan finished. “Roman Sanders does not view Patton’s kind as an abomination.”

“It’s too far. We’ll never make it alive,” Virgil snapped. “I’m not risking his life-”

“You will make it, I assure you. I am willing to guide you both.”

Virgil furrowed his brow and sighed softly. “We can decide in the morning.”

Logan gazed seriously at him. “Yes. I will be next door.”

“All right.”

Logan gazed at him once more then arose, heading to the door. “Think on it hard, Virgil,” he said.

“I will.”

Logan left. Virgil took a deep breath and raked a tired hand over his face. He crept back over to the bed and curled beside Patton. Patton mumbled softly then whimpered, drawing himself closer to Virgil. He breathed deeply a few times until his eyes fluttered open and he met Virgil’s eyes.

“Virge,” he mumbled. “You’re awake.”

“Mhm,” he said quietly. Virgil rested a hand on Patton’s hip, slipping it under the shirt and tracing gentle patterns on the skin. “Go back to sleep. Everything’s all right.”

“What was Logan doin’ here?”

“Checking in. We’re perfectly safe.”

“Hm.” Patton curled closer, nuzzling into Virgil like some form of a cat. A small smirk tugged at Virgil’s lips.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Patton went quiet, then said softly. “I’d rather risk going to Roman’s kingdom and die than have Hudson cut my wings and make a mockery of me.”

Virgil swallowed. “We don’t know if Roman truly is safe- if he is as good as people say he is. His kingdom is kept very secret.”

“I trust him.”

“Of course you do,” Virgil mumbled. “You trust everyone.”

Patton’s shone in the darkness with hurt. “I don’t like the idea of living in hiding.”

Virgil sighed sympathetically. “I know you don’t.”

“I know you don’t either.”

Virgil took in a shuddering breath. “Sorcerers are rarely regarded with anything besides fear.”

“Just imagine,” Patton said softly, “if Roman’s kingdom is all that it is said to be, we can finally be free.”

“The fairy and the sorcerer,” Virgil said. He shorted. “Living _free_.”

“Don’t you want a chance of it?” Patton asked. His eyes shone with unshed tears. “Because I do. I want it so bad that it hurts, Virgil and I can’t take this anymore, I-”

“Hush, Patton. Sh.” Virgil sighed as Patton began to cry softly. Virgil trailed his fingers down Patton’s spine, the other hand continuing its work on Patton’s hip. “I want that chance too.”

“Can’t we take it then?” Patton asked.

Virgil closed his eyes and drew Patton a small bit closer. He had to admit, it was all he wanted- to be free. To love Patton in the open. For Patton to show his wings freely rather than binding them up painfully as he had done for so many years before he’d been caught. For the two to be treated as equals to other creatures rather than dirty outcasts, awful and wicked. It was all Virgil wanted and more. Roman’s kingdom could be a game changer for the two of them.

“Please, Virgil,” Patton asked. “I don’t want to beg you but… please.”

Virgil leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s forehead. He sighed and turned over to face the ceiling once more.

“Rest, Patton. We’re going to have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. I have heard the road to Roman’s kingdom is rough.”

Patton let out a quiet little yelp of joy and wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil, burying his head into his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil said, turning around to lay back.

He tried with all his might to not feel as if that were the last night he would see Patton alive.

**Author's Note:**

> As many are aware, I have been re-watching Merlin these days. The show inspired this little ficlet.


End file.
